


What Happens Under the Desk

by goingtothetardis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Prompt Fic, Undercover roles, desk smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: Rose distracts the Doctor while he's trying to have a conversation.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeeno2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/gifts).



> This was supposed to be a tiny fic, but it's New Year's Day, and it feels like an appropriate time for some smut, so everyone thank Jeeno2 for her prompt of "desk."
> 
> Happy New Year!! ;)
> 
> Unbeta'd, so I hope all the parts are in the right places. HA!
> 
> P.S. This is NOT an AU -- the Doctor and Rose are temporarily playing undercover roles on a random planet.

The Doctor’s knee slams into the top of his desk, and his hands grip his desk chair tightly on each side. He forces his face into a calm mask as he looks at the Dean of Physics standing across from him. 

“Is there a problem, Doctor Smith?” the dean asks, raising one eyebrow in question.

“Er, no, sorry. _Ah._ ” The Doctor swallows heavily as Rose, hidden beneath his desk, finally frees his erection from his trousers and tightens her fingers around him. Using every ounce of his control, the Doctor continues. “I occasionally experience some leg spasms from a childhood injury. Nothing to worry about.”

His eyes close briefly as Rose grips the base of his cock and slowly licks his length to the tip, swirling her tongue around before sucking gently. Shifting slightly in his chair, the Doctor tries to resist the urge to thrust into her warm, wet mouth. 

The dean pins him with a skeptical look, and the Doctor has never been more thankful that the front of his desk meets the floor, allowing Rose to be completely hidden from view. This particular... _activity_ has become a bit of a game for them, something to pass the time while they’re stuck on this dull planet to investigate a crime ring.

“Well, I’d like to discuss your syllabus for your advanced theoretical physics class, if you have a minute,” the dean says. 

Rose, having continued her ministrations on his cock, chooses that moment to hollow her cheeks and suck him hard. His body is taut, his muscles tense from the strain of holding himself still in an activity that usually involves loud vocals of appreciation on his part. Still, he can’t help the moan that escapes, one he quickly turns into a loud, unconvincing cough. He feels Rose shaking with laughter below, his cock still in her mouth, and the sensation only arouses his further. 

_Fuck._

“Ah, yes–” He’s interrupted by Rose with a nip to his inner thigh, and he changes directions. “Actually, I have an appointment in about fifteen minutes I really can’t miss. Can we reschedule?” Rose rewards him by swirling gently around his tip with her tongue and slowly pumping his cock with her fingers, which are – _fuck_ – which are wet from more than just her saliva. 

The Doctor begins to strain with the effort of holding himself back, attempting to engage his respiratory bypass in order to speak coherently with the dean. 

The Doctor could care less about the displeased look on the dean’s face. 

“Right. Tomorrow at this time, then?” the dean asks. 

“Yeperoo!” the Doctor agrees. He grimaces. “I mean, yes, I’ll meet you here.”

The Doctor sighs with relief when the dean turns to leave, and the moment the door closes behind him, the Doctor points his sonic screwdriver at the door to lock it. 

“Rose,” the Doctor gasps, finally allowing himself to relax into his chair. Rose pushes his chair out from under the desk slightly, and the Doctor groans loudly when he sees her lips, plump and red, around his cock. She pulls back to look up at him, her hair falling in waves around her face, and making sure he’s watching, she reaches down to stroke herself beneath her clothing and returns her fingers to the base of his cock. 

It’s enough to ignite the familiar coil of heat in his abdomen, one that warns him he’s close, and when Rose returns her mouth to him, he loses himself in her mouth with a shout. She grips his legs and swallows him down, unbothered by the erratic thrusting of his hips in the air. 

With a loud and satisfied pop, Rose lifts her head from his cock and gently tucks him back inside his pants. He’s splayed inelegantly in his chair, still overwhelmed by the force of his orgasm, when Rose stands and leans over him, pressing a long, wet kiss to his lips. At the taste of himself – and _her_ – on her lips, he stirs again in his pants and groans loudly when Rose pulls away to grab her things from where she’d hidden them behind the door. 

“Rose, I want to return the favor,” the Doctor protests. 

Rose sends him an apologetic look as she licks her lips and hums contentedly at the remnants of their coupling she finds there. “I’m sorry, Doctor, but I have a meeting in five minutes, and you _know_ I have to be there to receive the transmission from Huru.” She pulls her coat on and opens the door, turning to send him a smile. “But later, I’ll more than happily accept your offer.” 

And with a wink, she’s gone.


End file.
